Humo, Espejos e Ilusiones
by Dama Jade
Summary: Una breve historia de fantasía -al estilo de cuentos de hadas- donde nos muestra como el amor todo lo puede. Tiene muchos momentos quizás muy "fluffy" y angst. Tipo edad media, con caballeros, castillos y princesas. ¿Mencioné que es un AU? ¿Y con un poco de misticismo Medievo? Reylo. La imagen de la portada le pertenece a Elithien@tumblr.
Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino bien, bien lejano…

Existió una princesa que con su luz rescató a un príncipe extraviado. La historia, relatada por miles de generaciones, narra la traición de este príncipe a su reino y como la perseverancia de una madre alcanzó a recuperarlo de regreso entre los suyos.

El príncipe, que en un pasado solía llamarse Ben Solo, al ser seducido por el villano Snoke, renunció a su derecho real en el trono de Naboo y se llamó a sí mismo Kylo Ren. Uniéndose a las tropas de la Primera Orden, inició una masacre desmedida, luchando contra todos, muy en particular contra su reino.

A la princesa, llamada Rey Skywalker, se le dificultó entender porque su Ben cometía tales atrocidades. La angustia carcomía su ser mientras el reino y todos los que circundaban a este, eran atacados sin misericordia alguna. El caos y la incertidumbre inundaba todo a su alrededor.

Por tal razón, el rey Han Solo, junto al príncipe Luke, reunieron a todos sus mejores caballeros y marcharon a combatir a Kylo Ren con su Primera Orden bajo el mando el líder supremo Snoke. Rey permaneció junto a la reina Leia, aguardando con temor a que el rey Han y el príncipe Luke regresaran de la cruenta guerra.

La princesa vivía con el perpetuo temor de la llegada de horribles noticias. No ansiaba la muerte tanto de su padre como de su tío. Pero, como toda guerra, el simple deseo de pedir y rogar porque no sucediese nada espantoso no alcanzaría a evitar que no ocurriese.

La reina se desplomó en su trono, de sus manos resbalando el pergamino con la fatal nueva y llevando el rostro a su mano. Rey tomó el pergamino y cubrió su boca para ahogar el gemido de dolor. El rey Han había fallecido, asesinado por su propio hijo. El dolor anegó los sentidos de la princesa, abrumándola con su intensidad. A duras penas perdía su cordura y en un intento de recuperarla, decidió odiar al príncipe Ben.

Solo ese despreciable sentimiento la auxilió a continuar hacia adelante. Esta vez rogando que su padre no sufriese el mismo destino de su tío.

No obstante, al poco tiempo del horrendo suceso, comenzaron a llegar ciertos rumores hasta la reina y la princesa. La reina imploraba en silencio que fuesen ciertos pero la princesa se negaba a creer en ellos. Rey consideraba imposible que tal eventualidad aconteciera.

Kylo jamás traicionaría al líder Snoke y mucho menos lucharía contra él. No luego de las desenfrenadas crueldades que él cometió en nombre de la Primera Orden.

Transcurrieron unas semanas cuando su padre arribó hasta ellas, sano y salvo. Más feliz no pudo sentirse la princesa. Ella lo vería abrazar a su tía y luego pronunciar unas palabras en voz baja que harían llorar suavemente a la reina. Rey se retiró, permitiéndoles tener privacidad. Dedujo que debió hablarle del príncipe Ben.

Su razonamiento de la situación fue corroborado unos días más tarde cuando el extraviado príncipe se presentó en el palacio. La presencia masculina no manifestaba su habitual gallardía y arrogancia. Hombros caídos, armadura deslustrada y una cicatriz a lo largo del lado derecho de su rostro. Leia caminó hacia su hijo con pasos apresurados y se detuvo abruptamente frente a él. La mano femenina, temblorosa, se elevó hasta el rostro masculino. Apenas la posó en la mejilla y el príncipe comenzó a sollozar. Se desplomó en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas, frente a su madre.

Rey observó el acontecimiento completamente desconectada. La reina lo eximió de sus crímenes. Ella nunca lo perdonaría. Los abandonó por seguir a Snoke, asesinó al rey Han, su padre.

Pero, si bien la reina lo recibió e indultó sus transgresiones, ella lo destituyó de su título real, relegándolo a la posición de un simple caballero de la armada real. Para el asombro de Rey, él aceptó su nueva posición, bajando su cabeza y permaneció en silencio.

-¿Qué cavilaciones serias atraviesan tu cabeza, hija mía? – murmuraron cerca de ella.

-No sé cómo nuestra majestad, la reina, ha podido perdonarlo tan fácilmente. – reiteró ella en voz baja.

-¡Ah! – exclamó el príncipe Luke suavemente, -El perdón no es solo favorable para quien lo recibe, también lo es para quien lo ofrece.

La princesa permaneció en silencio, reconociendo que el sutil reproche estaba dirigido hacia ella. Pero la tozudez femenina no tenía límites. Se le imposibilitaba absolverlo de sus pecados.

.

Y los días transcurrieron, transformándose en semanas. Semanas en las cuales Rey sobrevivió ignorando al oscuro caballero, procurando eludir y esquivar la presencia masculina. No ansiaba en lo absoluto tener ningún tipo de charla con él. Lo alcanzaba a ver a la hora de la cena, pero ella hacía todo lo posible para sentarse lo mas alejada del caballero.

Además, contempló ella descorazonada, Ben había cambiado.

En nada se asemejaba a aquel joven arrogante pero cautivante y en cierto grado encantador que ella recordaba de su niñez. Ni tan siquiera atisbaba a ver en él la sombra de ese recuerdo. Aunque cuando Rey llegó a vivir en el palacio luego de su madre casarse con el príncipe regente Luke, hermano de la reina Leia, no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas en un principio. Ella tenía cuatro años y Ben, nueve.

El joven príncipe solía comportarse de un modo grosero con ella, quizás por celos o resentimientos porque tenía que compartir el cariño y la atención de los adultos con ella. Hasta que un día que desayunaba tranquilamente, él apareció a fastidiarla. Rey estaba hastiada de su conducta irritante y respondió lazándole su plato de cereal, que aterrizó en la cabeza de Ben y todo su contenido se desparramó sobre él.

Aun podía recordar como la miraba atónito y ella se colocó de pie frente a él, manos en su cintura, retándolo a que se desquitara. Mas nunca llegó la venganza masculina, pero, milagrosamente su conducta tomó un giro drástico, convirtiéndose en su bien querido príncipe Bennie. Ella se convertiría en su sombra.

No alcanzaba a conciliar la imagen del Ben que guardaba en su memoria con este nuevo Ben maduro, taciturno y templado.

Y en ocasiones se hallaba a sí misma añorando… un imposible. A pesar de su buen juicio, sin embargo, ella deseaba que todo volviese a ser como antes. Entonces, en esos breves momentos de debilidad, se enfadaba consigo misma, secando las lágrimas bruscamente con el dorso de su mano. Ella sabía mejor que eso. Solo eran ideas tontas que no debía permitir que se alojaran en su cabeza.

Un día, la reina y el príncipe Luke requirieron de su presencia. Ambos esperaban por ella en los aposentos de su tía. Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando la reina anunció que ella heredaría su trono. Inicialmente, Rey se negó, sintiendo que arrebataba un privilegio que no le pertenecía. Sí, era Skywalker, pero solo porque el príncipe Luke se había casado con su madre cuando ella solo tenía cuatro años.

-Eres nuestra familia, Rey. – le recalcó Leia con una sonrisa serena y tierna, -Nunca lo dudes y jamás lo olvides.

La reina le explicó que, tradicionalmente, el reinado de Naboo era matriarcal. La reina anterior, le explicó, había su madre Padmé Amidala y anterior a ella, su abuela, Shmi. La princesa era un manojo de nervios. No podía ser la reina de Naboo. Imposible. Su padre se aproximó a ella y la tranquilizó.

-Tienes mucho de tu madre en ti, Rey. – y ella sintió en la voz de su padre, que a pesar de los años de su esposa haber muerto, aun la extrañaba, -Confiamos plenamente en que serás una excelente reina.

Un par de ojos azules y otros marrones la miraban intensamente decididos y determinados que ella no tuvo más elección que aceptar, si bien su corazón latía desaforadamente por el pavor de la enorme encomienda que colocaban sobre sus hombros.

Abandonó la habitación real, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cuando Ben, vestido en su habitual oscuro atuendo y rostro adusto, se arrodilló frente a ella. Lo observó, turbada, una rodilla en el suelo y su cabeza gacha, permitiéndole ver su espesa y oscura melena.

-Me colocó a sus pies, mi dama. El servicio de mis armas le pertenece desde ahora para siempre.

Ella llevó una mano a su boca, toda la inesperada situación estaba menoscabando su compostura. El registro grave de la voz masculina logró que cada terminación nerviosa despertara.

-Yo… - y apenas se le escapa un diminuto sollozo ante toda la insólita situación que había colocado su mundo patas arribas, - … no puedo.

Se alejó de la presencia masculina, sus pasos apresurados.

Al próximo día, emergiendo de su habitación, lo hallaría esperándola frente a su puerta.

-¿Qué haces? – demandó ella irritada.

-Es mi responsabilidad escoltarla a cada momento.

Rey se mordió el labio inferior, concediendo la autenticidad de esa declaración. Poe Dameron era el caballero que siempre escoltaba a la reina Leia. Pero ella se resistió a la idea.

-No te quiero cerca de mí. Eres un monstruo.

Algo dentro de ella se afligió al ver como el semblante masculino palidecía. Pero la testarudez femenina era más fuerte que su simpatía y no dijo nada para aliviar sus palabras.

-Como usted desee, mi dama. – dijo el únicamente y retrocedió numerosos pasos detrás de ella.

Poco sospechó ella que esa se convertiría en la frase masculina favorita.

.

Jaina aplaudió, jubilosa, la noticia de Rey. La doncella de la corte real creció junto a ella, siendo una de sus confidentes más íntima.

-Ahora entiendo porque nos sigue. – señaló la joven hermosa de cabellera castaña y ojos marrones hacia la parte posterior de ambas con su cabeza.

-Sí. – murmuró la princesa algo fastidiada, echándole una leve ojeada.

Caminaba detrás de las dos, a una considerable distancia.

-Quien hubiese imaginado que el destituido príncipe seria tu escolta designada.

-No lo sería, si hubiese sido mi elección.

Jaina la miró cuidadosamente, los ojos marrones escudriñando el rostro de su amiga, -Todavía no lo perdonas…

-Creo que nunca podré hacerlo.

-Rey. – y la dulce doncella suspiró quedamente, -¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás alimentando este resentimiento? Es cierto que, inicialmente, no estábamos muy convencidos de su arrepentimiento. Pero él se ha reivindicado. Realizó todas las ordenes de la reina, restituyendo el orden en nuestro reino y en los vecinos, rectificando las injusticias creadas por la Primera Orden.

Rey giró su rostro hacia el lado contrario de su amiga. Jaina tenía razón. Él no había descansado en las labores requeridas de su parte, en ocasiones trabajando tan arduamente como cualquiera de los aldeanos. Levantando hogares, reconstruyendo templos, repartiendo artículos básicos de necesidad entre las víctimas de la guerra.

Sin embargo, ella no quería permitirse alejar se su mente esa imagen de Kylo Ren.

-Recuerdo ese tiempo cuando eras su constante sombra.

-No, Jaina… -musitó la princesa, -Esos recuerdos… aun me afligen.

La joven doncella desistió de la idea, realizando que le causaba dolor a su amiga. Dirigió su mirada al silencioso escolta, quien se desplazaba detrás de ellas mirando hacia el frente. El severo pero apuesto rostro -la cicatriz solo incrementaba su atractivo- rígido, sin ninguna expresión facial.

-¿Sabes como adquirió esa cicatriz? – inquirió Jaina aproximando su rostro al de la princesa.

-No.

-Yo lo sé.

Jaina percibió los imperceptibles cambios en Rey. Los hombros femeninos se tensaron, las manos frente a ella se crisparon en la falda de su atuendo. Quería saber, pero su orgullo le prohibía solicitarle que le narrara el suceso. La doncella se alzó de hombros, de todos modos, lo haría.

-El caballero Finn nos relató el incidente.

Rey reconoció el nombre. Era uno de los caballeros que se unió a la subordinación de Kylo Ren contra la Primera Orden y su líder Snoke.

-Sucedió en su combate con Snoke.

La princesa la miró súbitamente, -Entonces fue Ben quien…

Jaina asintió. Era conocimiento general que con la muerte de Snoke se desbandó totalmente la Primera Orden poniendo fin a la cruel guerra. Sin embargo, se desconocía la razón de su muerte… o el causante de ella hasta ahora.

-Quisiera poder describir el suceso como el caballero Finn lo hizo, pero, alas, no soy tan elocuente ni tan versada en los detalles de luchas y manejo de las espadas. Pero según lo que entendí, fue una lucha cruenta entre el caballero Solo y el líder supremo con sus espadas. Por supuesto, fue nuestro caballero quien lo venció.

Rey no reprimió el instintivo impulso de buscarlo con la mirada detrás suyo, por primera vez su corazón estrujándose ante la visión de su cicatriz. Ojos oscuros se encontraron con los pardos y desvió rápidamente su mirada, recriminando en silencio ese instante de flaqueza.

Jaina sonrió para sus adentros, la semilla había sido sembrada. Ahora solo restaba aguardar a que comenzara a germinar.

.

La presencia masculina la irritó los primeros días y la contrariedad la impulsaba comportarse de un modo intransigente con él. Ella llegó a su lógica conclusión que, si bien él la fastidiaba con su permanente vigilancia, era su deber crear el mismo ambiente incómodo para el caballero.

Pero cada orden, pedido intransigente de la princesa, el caballero las realizaba contestándole con un amable, - Como usted desee, mi dama.

Solo al transcurrir una semana, Rey advirtió que él aceptaba cada demanda femenina sin ningún reclamo, a pesar de que en ocasiones solían ser exigencias inflexibles. Nunca abandonaba su paciencia, siempre diligente ante cada solicitud. Aunque, muy dentro de sí razonó que era el modo del caballero poder alcanzar algún trazo redimible a los ojos femeninos, todavía estaba reacia a perdonarlo. Sin embargo, desde esa fortuita revelación, su percepción de su escolta comenzó a cambiar no drásticamente, pero si pausadamente.

Una tarde, de esas en que su calor estimula el letargo, Rey paseaba por los jardines del palacio luego de una mañana atareada en dirigir varias faenas, entre ellas visitar varios hogares en los cuales mujeres habían enviudado a causa de la guerra. La princesa percibió el malestar apesadumbrado del oscuro caballero, la culpabilidad evidente en su oscura mirada por lo que provocó su absurda necedad en seguir a un líder sin escrúpulo alguno. Él se afanó en la tarea de ayudarla a proveer todo lo necesario para las familias. Acarreó barriles, levantó cajones de madera y dirigió carretas que transportaba artículos de primera necesidad.

Ella detuvo su marcha y sintió cuando él frenó la suya. Se volteó a mirarlo, hallándolo en la misma distancia prudente de ella. La observaba atento, dispuesto a cumplir su orden.

-¿Caballero Solo?

-¿Sí, mi dama?

La respuesta masculina, pausada y amable, logró que algo vibrara en su interior. El rostro del caballero tenía una expresión severa, sus facciones disciplinadas. Una extraña urgencia floreció en el interior de la princesa.

Anheló arrancar una sonrisa de esos labios que formaban una línea seca.

Pero empujó violentamente el deseo, ahogándolo hasta lograr disiparlo totalmente. La herida aun no sanaba del todo. No obstante, fue capaz de decirle, -Puede caminar a mi lado, caballero Solo.

Por un breve instante, la miró atónito, dudando de haber escuchado bien. Despabilándose, se aproximó y se paró a unos pasos de ella. Para entonces decir, con voz queda, su timbre adquiriendo una tonalidad más baja de lo normal, -Como desee, mi dama.

La princesa se limitó a asentir con su cabeza y continuó con su habitual paseo por el jardín. No giró su cabeza para mirarlo, pero pudo sentirlo a su lado, el eco de sus inconfundibles pisadas unidas a las suyas.

El paseo vespertino, de improviso le pareció, muy agradable…

.

Cuando Rey sentía que su vida se inclinaba a tomar un semblante de normalidad, acaecía otra inesperada noticia. Una de sus responsabilidades como futura reina, era por supuesto, buscar quien ocupara el puesto de rey a su lado.

O, en otras palabras, era necesario encontrar un esposo.

El anuncio real no se hizo esperar. Arribaron pretendientes de los reinos vecinos, príncipes, hijos de barones o duques o de mercaderes de la clase burguesa. La odisea de charlar con cada uno de ellos, aceptar sus obsequios, todo con una sonrisa a flor de labios, aunque estuviese desganada con toda la situación, honestamente, no le atraía para nada.

La primera vez -siempre existía una- que uno de sus pretendientes no tomó de buen agrado su rechazo, un tal Huxley hijo de no sabía cuál duque de Hosnian, ella recibió un asalto verbal por su _alcurnia de dudable reputación y como una cualquiera de Jakku se atrevía…_

El pelirrojo fue silenciado diligentemente. Lo alzaron sin ceremonia alguna del cuello de su túnica y lo arrastraron hasta la salida para ser arrojado al exterior. Alarmada y anonadada, Rey observó a su escolta regresar a su puesto detrás de ella. La dureza evidenciándose en ese adusto pero apuesto rostro.

-Mi dama.

La miraba atentamente, aguardando. Algo turbada, ella dijo en voz baja, -Gracias… - y apenas se le escapaba un _Ben,_ pero reparó en su casi desliz, inmediatamente rectificando su error, -caballero Solo.

-Siempre a sus órdenes.

Luego de ese breve episodio incómodo, ella reanudó sus faenas para ese día.

En la noche, dispuesta a retirarse por ese día, el caballero se despidió deseándole las buenas noches. Por varios segundos, la princesa lo observó alejarse, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Caballero Solo.

Él giró sobre sus talones, presto a servirle, -¿Sí, mi dama?

Ella vaciló, insegura ante la pregunta que quería formularle. Decidió guiarse por la cobardía, por ahora, y le declaró, -No tengo sueño. ¿Sería una molestia si le pidiese que me acompañara a una caminata por el jardín? -y rápidamente añadió, como una explicación tardía, -Hay luna llena. El sendero no estará totalmente en penumbras.

No estaba segura si alcanzó a ver una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro masculino, temiendo que su mente le hacía una jugarreta a sus sentidos.

-Por supuesto que me agradaría, mi dama.

Caminaron en silencio por lo que a la princesa le pareció un buen rato. Aunque no estaba del todo segura, a veces en la compañía del caballero sentía que el tiempo transcurría muy rápido.

-Caballero Solo… ¿ha pensado que desea hacer en el futuro cercano?

-Servirle, por supuesto.

-No, - demandó ella con firmeza, -Me refiero a su vida personal… ¿no desea tener esposa, hijos… una familia?

Por un breve instante ella temió que él consideró su pregunta inapropiada.

-¿Acaso está mi dama autorizando a que pueda hacerlo?

-¡Claro que puedes hacerlo B…! – y se detuvo abruptamente, la voz femenina adquiriendo nuevamente su habitual formalidad, -Yo no podría prohibírselo, caballero Solo.

-Entonces, tengo su permiso.

-Sí, lo tiene.

Anduvieron un poco más en silencio hasta que otra vez la escoltó hasta su habitación.

-Buenas noches, caballero Solo. Muchas gracias por la caminata.

Él sujetó la mano femenina y la llevó hasta sus labios. Todos los sentidos de la princesa se inundaron ante ese inesperado pero tierno gesto, -Fue un placer. Que tenga buenas noches, mi dama.

Entró apresuradamente a su habitación, completamente turbada. Los latidos de su corazón habían perdido todo ritmo, seguían una apresurada danza alterando todo su ser. Rememorando la tibieza de sus labios en el dorso de su mano solo obtenía perturbar aún más sus agitados sentidos. ¿Qué había acabado de suceder?

.

A la siguiente mañana llegó a la conclusión que lo sucedido la noche anterior solo fue producto de su fantasía. Él se comportó con propiedad y corrección alrededor suyo. Aunque, si bien ella recelaba de ciertas conductas masculinas. Ejemplo de esas circunstancias se materializaban en sus habituales comportamientos caballerosos, como al brindarle su mano para que bajase de un carruaje, sentía sus largos dedos acariciar levemente la palma de su mano o cuando sostenía su codo para asistirla, permanecía más tiempo de lo apropiado.

Y ella estimaba la improbable posibilidad de que su escolta, Ben Solo, estaba intentando cortejarla.

Pero esa eventualidad era absurda… ¿o no?

Entonces, surgían esos peculiares incidentes, en que ciertas mañanas le entregaba una delicada flor velanie, una de sus favoritas o simplemente él profesaba su admiración por la cautivante belleza femenina, por supuesto siempre con formal propiedad.

Pero todo lo realizaba de una manera tan sutil que la princesa no tenía el valor de entretener la idea de que quizás su caballero era un posible pretendiente.

.

Hasta que llegó el día que todo se tambaleó a su alrededor. La gran amiga de la niñez y adolescencia de Ben, la princesa Tenel Ka, viajó a Naboo procedente del vecino reino Dathomir, para visitar al caballero y escolta de la princesa Rey, quien fuera su incondicional compañero de antaño.

La aflicción arrebujó el corazón de Rey al divisar la hermosa princesa de Dathomir. Se había transformado en una hermosa mujer, la deslumbrante cabellera rojiza recogida en un elegante peinado y los ojos grises brillando con alborozo al ver a Ben. Saludó efusivamente a Ben, no sin antes manifestar sus respetos a Rey. Naboo era, por decirlo así, un reino predominante. Las monarquías vecinas habían impartido sus lealtades a Naboo a cambio de protección y seguridad a sus tierras.

-Caballero Solo, puede retirarse por lo que resta del día.

La princesa aparentó indiferencia, exhibiendo un fingido interés en los documentos que leía.

-¿Está segura, mi dama? Aún faltan varias tareas por cumplir.

Rey no deseó mirarlo directamente al rostro. Le concedió a su voz una inflexión de impasible desinterés, -Puedo realizarlas por mí misma. – y luego, adoptando un tono más suave, -Disfruta de la compañía de la princesa Tenel Ka.

El silencio que descendió sobre ellos fue un poco incómodo. Ella no levantó su vista de los documentos que simulaba leer. En realidad, su cabeza daba vueltas ante la inesperada circunstancia y rogaba al cielo que no escucharan los latidos de su corazón porque ella juraría que su cadencia retumbaba en todo el estudio.

-Gracias, mi dama.

Escuchó sus pasos mientras se retiraba del estudio en compañía de la princesa de Dathomir, la dulce risa femenina flotando hasta sus oídos y la respuesta masculina anudando su estómago al distinguir la complaciente alegría. Apenas cerraron las puertas tras de sí, que la joven princesa sintió una singular angustia colmar sus sentidos. Abrió su boca para aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire pues sentía que le faltaba el preciado gas. No comprendía el intenso dolor en su pecho y el ardor en sus ojos, que rápidamente se transformó en lágrimas.

¿Era posible que se sintiese desilusionada porque Ben eligió la compañía de Tenel Ka a la suya? Había albergado el estúpido anhelo que él insistiría en permanecer con ella. No obstante, ella no podía culparlo, advirtiendo el cambio en la conducta masculina en la presencia de la hermosa pelirroja. Después de todo, Rey no había sido una compañía agradable y amable cuando estaba junto a él.

Enfadada consigo misma, retiró los vestigios de su debilidad en sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano en un movimiento brusco y furioso. No se permitiría tales flaquezas. Ella era la futura reina de Naboo y por lo tanto, era imperante que aprendiese a ser fuerte.

.

Luego de la cena, Jaina la acompañó a su paseo vespertino por el jardín.

-Es extraño no tener la presencia de Ben detrás de nosotras. – comentó ella reflexiva.

-Sí, lo es. – musitó Rey.

-Es irónico, ¿no crees? De pequeña eras su constante sombra, ahora él es la tuya.

La princesa prefirió permanecer callada.

-Me imagino que está con Tenel Ka.

Rey simplemente asintió.

-Corren los rumores por el reino que la princesa de Dathomir está comprometida en matrimonio y que muy pronto contraerá nupcias. Pero nadie sabe quién es el afortunado prometido. – y de improviso, como una revelación fortuita caída del cielo, -¿Es posible que sea Ben?

La princesa sintió su sangre helarse. ¿Sería posible?

Jaina, percibiendo la alteración en el humor de su amiga, rápidamente añadió, -Pero estoy segura que continuará con su deber en ser tu escolta. Es un juramento que ningún caballero puede quebrantar.

La ineludible congoja se adueñó de los sentidos de Rey. Se detuvo abruptamente, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-¡No quiero ser un deber para Ben!

-¿Rey? – Jaina la miró azorada.

Atribulada, la princesa trató reavivar su viejo resentimiento, que por tantos meses fue su perseverante compañero. Su ausencia se sentía extraña y en su lugar, un nuevo sentimiento había surgido. Completamente perpleja, analizó cuando sus sentimientos cambiaron. ¿Habría sido un cambio paulatino y sólo ahora lo notaba?

Quizás su constante compañía, ser testigo del cambio en el oscuro caballero, advirtiendo su empeño en rehacer el daño y su desmedida generosidad la habían guiado a apreciar su transformación. De alguna manera, en algún lugar a lo largo de su trayecto junto a él, se había enamorado de su escolta.

El silencioso llanto dio paso a un sollozo desconsolador.

-¡Rey! Estás asustándome.

-Oh, Jaina. – y continuó con voz resquebrajada, -Lo amo.

-¿Qué? – la dulce doncella no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

-Lo amo, Jaina. – e hipando un sollozo, repitió, -Amo a Ben Solo.

.

Esa noche tumbada en su cama, luego de no tener más lágrimas para derramar en llanto, meditaba en la conversación que mantuvo con Ben la noche que paseó con ella por el jardín. Examinaba cuidadosamente sus palabras.

 _-Entonces, tengo su permiso._

 _-Sí, lo tiene._

¿Acaso ella lo autorizó para que pudiese contraer matrimonio con la princesa de Dathomir? Cada vez que lo consideraba opinaba que sí. Había podido identificar el anhelo en la voz masculina, su deseo de formar una familia y seguramente la afortunada elegida era Tenel Ka.

Se giró, quedando reclinada sobre su costado.

Por tal motivo había sido tan diligente y solicito con ella, demostrándole su gratitud.

Se comportó como una tonta, erigiendo las murallas alrededor suyo, alimentando su rencor hacia él. Después de todo, su padre tenía razón. _El perdón no es solo favorable para quien lo recibe, también lo es para quien lo ofrece._

¿Hubiese sido distinta la historia si ella no hubiese alimentado su odio? Era probable, pero ahora nunca lo sabría. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontroladamente. No sabía si tenía la suficiente entereza para sobrellevar el futuro matrimonio de Ben Solo con Tenel Ka. Temía que moriría un poco cada día. A los pocos minutos, quedó dormida, agotada por las exhaustivas emociones, pero no entró a un sueño placido pues estuvo plagado de pesadillas que atormentaron su paz.

.

Alguien tocó su frente con delicadeza y por un breve instante pensó que era su madre verificando que estuviese bien. Pero advirtió que la mano no era suave como la de su madre, más bien era algo áspera. Desconcertada, abrió sus ojos, sintiendo una peculiar pesadez en sus miembros. Ben estaba de pie próximo a su cama.

-Rey. ¿Estás bien?

Ella alcanzó a distinguir la urgente inquietud en su voz a pesar de sentir que la escuchó a años luz de distancia de ella. Intentó hablar, pero se le dificultó. Lo sintió caminar apresuradamente hacia la puerta y vociferar unas órdenes hacia el exterior de la habitación. Ella volvió a perder el sentido, el calor consumiendo y quemándola por completo en su interior.

.

Al volver a abrir sus ojos, divisó a su padre sentado junto a ella.

-Pa… padre. – sentía su garganta seca y percibió su voz como un graznido espantoso.

-¡Rey! – exclamó él quedamente, -Gracias al cielo.

Distinguió la zozobra en esa pequeña plegaria, el brillo evidente de lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos azules. Se acercó a ella para levantar delicadamente su cabeza y ofrecerle un vaso de agua, el que ella bebió con frenesí. Luke le urgió a que la bebiera con calma.

-¿Qué me sucedió? – preguntó ella al estar nuevamente reclinada de la almohada. La debilidad en todos los miembros de su cuerpo era alarmante.

-Fuiste la víctima de una epidemia en el reino.

Un angustioso pavor se apoderó de ella, -Ben…

-Está bien. – la tranquilizó su padre, -Gracias a lo sagrado, la epidemia no alcanzó a tener graves repercusiones pues pudimos detenerla a tiempo.

-¿Cómo?

-Hallamos un pozo, en la aldea al sur del reino, que tenía su agua contaminada.

La princesa recordó que había visitado esa área en el día anterior, sin la compañía de Ben. Una tenue memoria llegó a su cabeza, ella tomando agua que uno de los pequeños le había ofrecido.

-Ayer tomé agua que el pequeño de Jysella me ofreció.

El príncipe regente movió el rostro de lado a lado, corrigiéndola con suavidad, -No fue ayer, Rey. Llevas varios días batallando la fiebre.

Los ojos pardos casi saltan fuera del delicado rostro, incrédula de lo que escuchó.

-En estos días vivimos la horrenda incertidumbre de no saber si vencerías o no tu batalla contra la fiebre.

Reflexionó por un breve instante las palabras de su padre, sobrecogida ante la eventualidad de su posible muerte. Luego, temerosa de escuchar la respuesta, preguntó en voz baja, -¿Dónde está Ben?

-Mi sobrino ha estado muy ocupado en estos días.

Ella apretó sus ojos, segura que escucharía a su padre hablarle de su futuro matrimonio.

-Primero, al conocer la causa de tu enfermedad, lideró personalmente la demolición del pozo.

La princesa dirigió la mirada hacia su padre abruptamente, de todas las contestaciones que esperó escuchar, esa nunca estuvo rondando su cabeza.

-¿Hizo eso?

-Sí. Luego, se enfrascó en la tarea de buscar una nueva localización para otro pozo y después ayudó su edificación. – su padre le envió una menuda sonrisa traviesa, -Insistía que era lo que hubieses decidido hacer. Aunque, entre tú y yo, sabemos que el chico solo buscaba el modo en que ocupar la cabeza. Lo angustiaba verte en el estado como estabas.

-Oh. - ella no fue una ilusa y no albergó ilusión alguna. Él solo cumplía en su deber como su caballero personal, -Estoy cansada…

-Por supuesto. Duerme. Me quedaré aquí hasta que vengan a relevarme.

Sí, quería dormir. El mejor remedio para olvidar angustias.

.

Al despertar nuevamente, la habitación estaba en penumbras indicándole que atardecía y pronto acaecería la noche. Su padre no estaba a su lado y sus ojos recorrieron su aposento, buscándolo hasta que reparó en la enorme figura de pie frente a su ventana. Ella apreció su imponente estatura, el halo, entremezclado con luz y tiniebla, que lo cercaba y el esbelto y gallardo cuerpo.

-Ben. – musitó ella cuando ese rostro surgió de la oscuridad. La negra melena enmarcando su cara, la mirada oscura y la cicatriz surcando una de sus mejillas, subiendo hasta el puente de su nariz y cruzando sobre esta hasta llegar a su frente.

Estaba convencida de estar atrapada en uno de los sueños que la atormentaron durante su enfermedad.

-Rey.

Él pronunció su nombre, semejante a una plegaria, saturada de devoción y sosegado gozo.

-¿Deseas algo?

Sacudió el rostro. De nada valdría pedirle algo si tan solo soñaba. Intempestivamente, se acercó a su cama para dejarse caer sobre una rodilla. Sujetó una de las manos femeninas y la llevó hasta sus labios. Ella lo observó, como cerraba sus ojos, los hombros masculinos siendo sacudidos por un temblor involuntario.

-Creí que te perdería.

Con un poco de dificultad -todavía en la seguridad de que soñaba- colocó su mano en la espesa melena y la acarició tiernamente.

-No podrás deshacerte de mí fácilmente.

Y entonces, para el deleite de la princesa, lo escuchó reír suavemente y sorprendida, divisó unas lágrimas bajar por las mejillas masculinas, -¿Lo prometes?

-Si. – y ella bostezó, -Lo prometo.

Volvió, una vez más, a quedar profundamente dormida.

.

Al termino de unos días, la princesa quiso abandonar su cama. Ansiaba un buen baño y ejercitar sus piernas. Enloquecería si permanecía por más tiempo encamada. Su mucama la asistió pues aun sentía cierta debilidad.

Algo respuesta después del baño y vistiendo uno de sus mejores atuendos para darse ánimo, salió de la habitación. Ben la aguardaba en su acostumbrada diligente atención.

-Buenos días, mi dama.

El formal saludo la tomó desprevenida por unos segundos, pero recuperó su compostura rápidamente. Ella recordó que el suceso que compartió con él solo fue un sueño.

-Buenos días, caballero Solo.

Se tambaleó al dar sus primeros pasos y Ben se colocó a su lado, ofreciéndole su brazo. Por un escaso instante miró el apéndice extendido, vacilando ante la sabiduría de aceptar la invitación. Accedió, inicialmente algo cautelosa, reconociendo que todavía no estaba completamente recuperada. Él acopló sus largos pasos a los femeninos, cortos y pausados.

-No sé cuál es mi agenda para el día de hoy. -murmuró, contrita.

-No se preocupe, yo la conozco.

La princesa discernió la reposada calma en su voz.

-Primero iremos al jardín.

-¿Oh? – no recordaba nada de eso.

-He preparado un lugar para que se siente y descanse un poco, pues la caminata será agotadora.

Y era cierto, el jardín era una serie de laberintos y senderos entrelazados.

-Luego, con su permiso por supuesto, discutiremos mi futuro. Usted me autorizó buscar una esposa, ¿no?

No dijo nada, solo por un momento, el necesario para deshacer el nudo que se formó en su pecho. Restableció su aplomo para responderle, -Es lo justo.

Avanzaron en una marcha aletargada. Quizás, de ser otra la situación, Rey opinaría que el oscuro caballero procuraba complacerse en su compañía. Pero no. No era tonta. Él simplemente estaba siendo atento con ella.

Sin embargo, a pesar de no considerarse ilusa, anheló pretender… aunque solo fuese por ese breve rato. Sí. Aparentar que eran una pareja, que él la amaba a ella, si bien más tarde tendría que recoger lo que quedase de su corazón deshecho. Porque ese pequeño rato seria solo suyo, para atesorar y guardar.

Su mano, en el brazo masculino, reparó en la fortaleza de este. Un brazo, que si bien podía romper cada uno de sus huesos si así lo deseaba, solo le brindaba apoyo y sostén. Se deleitó en su presencia, fascinada de su peculiar aroma a jabón y almizcle, cautivada de su enorme estatura -apenas su cabeza alcanzando los hombros masculinos.

Se sorprendió, al divisar al final del sendero, una manta colocada en el suelo bajo un frondoso árbol. Sobre esta se hallaban varios artículos y una cesta que Rey adivinó debía estar repleta de alimento. Permitió que la guiara hasta el lugar, aunque cavilaba la razón del espontáneo pasadía. La ayudó a sentarse, agradecida de poder hacerlo al fin, descubriendo que la caminata la había agobiado más de lo que esperaba. Él se acomodó frente a ella.

-Esto es un arreglo inusual para una charla de tu futuro matrimonio, Ben.

La sonrisa tierna fue inesperada y muy turbadora, el corazón femenino pegó un brinco en su pecho. Era endemoniadamente apuesto.

-Porque será una charla inusual, mi dama.

Ella se entristeció. ¿Pensaría él que ella le negaría su solicitud y por tal motivo se había esmerado en concertar este inesperado pero agradable arreglo? Sabía que no haría tal cosa, pero solo ella era culpable de la desconfianza masculina. Ella se distanció de él, erigiendo las murallas alrededor de ella temiendo que volvería a herirla y en el proceso estropeando lo que pudo haber sido una espléndida amistad entre ambos.

Mirando sus manos, las cuales tenia reclinadas en el regazo, ella dijo casi suplicando, -Ben, por favor, no continúes con esa conducta formal.

La pausa fue inquietante para Rey, pero no tuvo el valor de levantar su mirada hacia esos ojos oscuros.

-Como desees, Rey.

Todo su ser tembló, esa afirmación fue pronunciada semejante a una suave caricia. Apretó las manos en su regazo, estrujando la tela de su falda. No sabía, con toda honestidad, como lo dejaría ir. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por todo lo sagrado que lo haría.

Ella escuchó el tintineo de unos cristales y a los pocos segundos, le ofreció una copa de vino, la cual ella aceptó con su suave "gracias". Seguidamente, lo sintió rebuscar dentro del cesto. Esta vez levantó su cabeza y lo miró detenidamente mientras sacaba unos cuantos refrigerios para colocarlos en los platos frente a ella.

Se enfrascó en su contemplación de ese rostro que de niña adoró y nuevamente, en su adultez, volvía a adorar. Su madurez la empujaba a realizar que, si bien había cambiado, su deseo pueril de que volviese a ser ese Ben de su infancia era frívolo y hasta algo aniñado. Mientras él continuaba en su meticulosa labor de acomodar frutas y quesos -él no esperaba que ella comiese todo eso, ¿cierto? - ella persistió en observarlo. Anhelaba memorizar cada línea de ese apuesto rostro, cada gesto, ese aire severo y adusto que solo era suavizado con esa mirada obsidiana.

-Ben.

-¿Sí, Rey?

-Piensas que comeré todo eso…

La oscura mirada era intensa, logrando que su corazón se detuviese por un instante en su pecho.

-Sí, lo espero. Necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas.

Sacudió de su cabeza la cándida percepción de haber alcanzado a distinguir cierta inquietante ansiedad en esa orden firme. Eligió un pedazo del recién cortado queso.

-¿Querías…? – oh, Dios, tenía que ser fuerte, -¿Querías hablarme de tu eventual esposa?

Hizo una mueca interna, admitiendo que esa pregunta podía indicar que no estaba de acuerdo. Aunque muy dentro de si concedía que era así, no deseaba divulgarlo. Era su derecho.

-Sí.

Por alguna extraña razón lo sintió cohibido. Rayos, ella también lo estaba, no podía negarlo.

-¿Es… es una princesa?

Detuvo lo que hacía para mirarla súbitamente, cierta zozobra evidente en la mirada oscura. ¿Pensó él que ella no sabía lo de Tenel Ka?

-Es una princesa. -confirmó él quedamente, -Será reina muy pronto.

Ella lo vio algo ansioso y lo que nunca, nervioso. Eso solo le demostraba que tan enamorado estaba de la princesa de Dathomir. Pero no imaginó que ella tomaría el trono tan pronto. Aun sus padres, el rey Isolder y la reina Teneniel, eran relativamente jóvenes. Ella reparó que el se mantenía a la expectativa, como aguardando su respuesta.

-Por supuesto, tienes mi bendición. – y dirigiendo su vista a la copa que tenía en su mano, añadió, -Será una excelente esposa. Solo les deseo lo mejor. No tendré ningún problema en suspender tu pacto. Buscaré una nueva escolta.

Dios, dolía, ¡como dolía dejarlo ir! Por unos segundos deseó no haber sobrevivido a la fiebre. La muerte sería lo único que conseguiría mitigar el horrendo suplicio que experimentaba. Entonces, pensó, que siendo ella la futura reina de Naboo, sería invitada para las nupcias. A duras penas contuvo las lágrimas que añoraban escapar de sus ojos.

-Rey. – la llamó él suavemente.

Ella se negaba a mirarlo. Sabía que sí lo hacía, perdería la poca compostura que le quedaba.

Una mano gentil en su barbilla la obligó a levantar su rostro. Esa mirada oscura la miraba con ternura. ¿Por qué la torturaba de ese modo?

-Presiento que la princesa de la que hablo no es la misma que tú mencionas.

-Hablas de Tenel Ka, ¿no?

Ella lo miró atónita, él reía apagadamente, pero era una risa jovial que logró que toda su piel se erizara por el placer de escucharla.

-Tenel Ka y yo siempre hemos compartido una relación fraternal. Solo la veo como una hermana. – y sonriéndole con tierna travesura, -Además, ella está comprometida con el príncipe Chak Fel de Nirauan.

-Oh. – solo atinó ella a decir, estaba realmente avergonzada de su equivocación, -¿Quién es la princesa, entonces?

El rostro masculino se aproximó al femenino, sin liberar su barbilla. Él murmuró sobre los labios de ella, -Tú.

La boca masculina descendió sobre la suya. Ella sintió que todo se detuvo a su alrededor y solo existía él, junto a la deliciosa sensación que despertó en su ser, cautivada por el beso puro y hermoso que le ofreció.

Él liberó sus labios y ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, aun sin alcanzar a vislumbrar del todo lo que acababa de decirle.

-Deseo casarme contigo, por supuesto, si mi dama me lo permite.

Solo entonces la realización la azotó, mirándolo deslumbrada y hasta algo incrédula.

-¿Conmigo?

El sonrió, los ojos oscuros fulgurando con una intensa emoción. Ella no había reparado que lloraba hasta que sintió esos largos dedos enjugando las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Sí, contigo. – y sonriendo con picardía, -Me juré hacerlo desde que me arrojaste todo tu plato de cereal sobre mí.

Ella jadeó, completamente desconcertada y horriblemente avergonzada de que él recordara ese suceso.

-Oh, Dios, ¿todavía recuerdas eso? – y las mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí.

-Nunca podría olvidarlo. – y adoptando un tono serio, -Has sido la única que nunca aceptaste mi actitud soberbia y siempre has sabido colocarme en mi lugar. Como muy bien hiciste cuando regresé luego de mi necio desvarío al unirme con la Primera Orden.

-Oh, Ben, yo no me comporté del modo correcto…

-Sí, lo hiciste. – él increpó suavemente, -Te comportaste del modo adecuado y me lo merecía. Jamás negaré que me dolió, pero tu actitud hostil, la que estoy muy consciente había ganado, solo me impulsó a querer demostrarte que había cambiado y que nunca volvería a abandonarte. Me facilitaste una gran lección con todas las tareas que me exigías y me ayudaste a ver las consecuencias de mi errónea elección.

Levantó una mano para colocarla en la mejilla femenina y murmuró con fervor, -Gracias por permitirme ser tu escolta, por no renunciar a mi y siempre perseverar que volvería a hacer lo acertado.

Él besó con desmedida ternura la frente femenina, luego la nariz y finalmente los labios, posesionándose de ellos en un ardoroso beso que tornó todo su interior en fuego líquido.

Separó sus labios con renuencia y murmuró sobre los de ella, -Aun no contestas si me permites casarme contigo.

Ella rio jubilosa, -Sí, Ben, por supuesto que sí.

.

Aunque no vivieron por siempre felices si alcanzaron a disfrutar muchos momentos llenos de alegría y júbilo. Rey siempre discernió cuando colocar a Ben en su lugar y Ben aprendió a transigir cuando estaba equivocado. Pero no existió reinado más esplendoroso que el de la reina Rey y el rey Ben. Al igual que tampoco se halló un amor tan puro y fuerte como el de los reyes de Naboo. Sus hazañas serian relatadas en el transcurso de los años, alabando la nobleza de su reinado, aunado a la profunda unión que existía entre los dos. Naboo y sus territorios adyacentes florecerían, avanzando hacia una era de paz y justicia, bajo la autoridad de los dos eternamente enamorados esposos.

Siempre recorrieron el trayecto uno al lado del otro.

Y cuenta la leyenda que ambos murieron al alcanzar su vejez, la muerte llegando el mismo día para ambos, solo manteniendo unas cuantas horas de diferencia. Testigos mencionarían más tarde, que esa misma noche, observaron dos estrellas surcar el cielo y unirse en el horizonte, fundiéndose juntas para convertirse en una luminosa luz que salió despedida al vasto universo.

Muchos afirmarían que eran las almas de los fenecidos reyes de Naboo, que aun después de sus muertes, su amor trascendió toda barrera para volver hallarse nuevamente y nunca más separarse.


End file.
